hrwookyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The thing
WELCOME TO THE H*R PARODY WIKI!!! You freakin weirdo... :Hey! Sysop :You said you'd make me into a sysop. That's awexome and all, but I gotta ask. Am I being Punk'd? :D - Brainzo18:09, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :My account is Brainzo, not NachoMan. It said that name was taken. - Brainzo18:12, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Troller :Can I block that troll guy, or have you done that already. It doesn't say in the list of blocked IP addresses. - Brainzo18:39, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Problems :Internet Explorer closes when I try to go to my talk page. Can you tell me what you're trying to say. - 18:50, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :I said OK. -- 18:52, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, I can block "trollguy2manperson"? - 18:53, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::He's good now. -- 18:54, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Uhh I'm here The thing. Make me a sysop now. :) --Dantheburgerking 19:24, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Thank you very much. --Dantheburgerking 19:26, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Wookys :Maybe I'm just new to wookys, but did I do something wrong? I thought we needed a seprate artical for the game Stinkoman, and the character. Do you need it improved? - 20:18, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::Why did you write "What happens? You should remember! A very smelly man has a quest in the future! In it, you fight floating brains, bouncing cups, and glitches!!"? -- 20:21, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, please explain to me the concept of a wooky. - 20:22, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::It's the same as a wiki. -- 20:23, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::It says "Strong Bad is a llama". Is a wooky a wiki with false info? - ::::::No. -- 20:25, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Then why does it say Strong Bad is a llama? And why do we need another wiki with true info? And it says "Parody Wiki". So what the crap is going on? Dantheburgerking 20:28, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::There r a lot of trolls here! -- 20:28, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Your point is? 20:30, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::If this is the same as the knowledge base, why do we have it? Having a wiki full of false info seems pretty cool actually. - :::::::::::OK fine. -- 20:33, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sorry if you're mad The thing. 20:33, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm not. -- 20:34, 18 February 2006 (UTC) So, I want to put this info on Homestar Runner (flash cartoon) page. Can I? It started in 1975 by two brothers named Bob and Bill. During the winter, they wrote a book called "Moon Bear". It stared some guy with a big chin, and a man with a red swollen head. They team up with characters like a broom-girl, bouncy-balloon, and a little blue guy with no brain. Years later, when Bill had discovered karate, they made a site called "The Homestar Guy.org". - ::::::::::::::Yes -- 20:43, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Sysop Would you make me a sysop?--Benol 20:30, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :OK -- 20:31, 18 February 2006 (UTC)